


Above All The Noise

by treaddelicately



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Whatever chink in the universe that had allowed Bucky all of these small bits of happiness had bestowed him with a tiny hut in a country where he felt valued and useful.The most miraculous of all was that through all of this, he had a soulmate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Above All The Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerofthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofthewolf/gifts).



> This one is for livewire28/flowerofthewolf, who requested a Winterwitch smutty/fluffy soulmate fic on the Marvelous birthdays tumblr. Happy late birthday, dear! <3
> 
> Beta'd by the always wonderful BoudicaMuse. She deserves so much credit for this because she is _not_ a Bucky fan, but she endured because she loves me.

Bucky wakes with cooling sweat on his skin. The dream fades as quickly as it came, leaving him with the feel of Becca’s tiny hand clasped in his. She was singing, or she had been, her little voice echoing in an empty room.

He blinks hard and looks down and it’s not Becca’s hand he’s clasping, but Wanda’s.

She yawns and stirs against him, her back pressed against his chest. His left arm is draped over her waist, metal fingers entwined with hers, and he feels her breathing change as she starts to wake. 

“James?” She’s not fully awake. Wanda likes her sleep and he hates disturbing her on nights like this, when she’s able to drift and stay unconscious for more than a few hours at a time.

He nuzzles into her neck and plants a kiss where her heartbeat is visible. “I’m alright. Go back to sleep.”

She pulls her hand out of his and turns in his arms, expression disbelieving even in the dark, even with the pillow lines on her face and her eyelids half-closed. He holds her gaze, knowing what she’s searching for. He would never lie to her, but he lets her look anyway.

“It was a good dream,” he tells her softly. “I wish I could remember, but it was good.”

Everything feels good like this. The nightmares are few and far between, the panic attacks fewer and easier to handle. He will always have the pain, but he will always have Wanda, too. 

His hand curls around her side, thumb stroking over her ribs where the lines mark her skin. She lifts her hand and mirrors his movements, lighting him up with the same warmth she must be feeling. Something he assumed he’d never feel, only heard about from others, until they locked eyes across a parking garage.

In the true pattern of their lives, it came at the most inopportune time. There was no time for a conversation between soulmates in a parking garage in Germany, with Steve telling them to suit up and Wanda’s teammates coming to capture both of them. He didn’t know her, or the white-haired boy at her side hovering over her every move, but everything in him had howled at leaving her behind on that tarmac. It was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

Something happened to break the pattern, though. It led him to Wakanda. It gave him Shuri and her bright smiles and unerringly positive attitude about fixing the junk in his head. It sent him a new arm, one that still felt like a weapon but one that he’d happily carry to protect the people he loved. Dubiously, he had the remote forgiveness of Tony Stark and a friendship with Steve again, no matter how strained. Whatever chink in the universe that had allowed him all of these small bits of happiness had bestowed him with a tiny hut in a country where he felt valued and useful.

The most miraculous of all was that through all of this, he had a soulmate.

Wanda smiles up at him sleepily, her fingers tracing the swirls on his ribcage. “Perhaps you should go back to sleep and see if you can finish your dream.”

“Perhaps,” he says, teasing her. 

He slides his hand lower, abandoning the symbol that marks her as his, smoothing his palm over the curve of her hip instead. If she’s truly tired enough, she’ll swat him away. She doesn’t. Instead, she scoots closer and he dips his head to kiss her, long and slow. Her hands move up his chest and clasp around his neck instead and he groans into her mouth. 

Sometimes, the bond between them creates a heat that neither of them can resist. It’s led to frantic post-mission meetings in supply closets and near-misses in the community kitchens in T’Challa’s palace.

There’s heat now, but it builds slow and pleasurable in Bucky’s gut as he rolls to position himself on top of Wanda. Her thighs grip his hips, warm and soft, and he nips her lips while guiding them higher on his waist. When he breaks away from her mouth to breathe, she looks up at him with red flashing in her eyes, and suddenly the slow build doesn’t seem like enough.

It won’t do to hurt her, and seeing her carefully crafted expressions give way to genuine pleasure is one of his favorite past times, so Bucky intends to do just that. Wanda rubs his back, her painted nails digging faint lines into his skin and setting his blood on fire while he adjusts between her legs. When he’s settled, his cock is nestled against the lips of her pussy. She lifts her hips, trying to take him inside, and he pushes her firmly to the bed with a tut.

“Not yet, doll,” he tells her. “Patience.”

She whines at that, because his witch has absolutely _no_ patience for the things she wants. But he ruts into her, sliding against her hard clit, and she changes her tune abruptly.

The rhythm is easy, and soon she’s slick enough that he’s worried he’s not giving her the friction she needs. His worry goes completely out the window when she stiffens with a wordless cry, her head tipping back against the bed and exposing her throat.

It’s an irresistible invitation. Bucky dips his head and bites at her skin gently, sucking a mark near her collarbone while she grinds into him to ride out her high. He waits until she goes slack against the bed and then he rolls them again, pulling her limp body on top of his.

“Unnecessary,” Wanda huffs out as she rises up with her hands braced on his chest.

Bucky perks an eyebrow at her. “Complaining about orgasms?”

“Never,” she says, lifting up and reaching between them to grab his cock. “I just prefer them with you inside me.”

His mind blanks as she sinks down onto him. The visual itself is enough, Wanda leaning over him with her hair mussed on one side and her body on display, but the wet heat gripping him tight doesn’t hurt, either.

They move together, Bucky never able to stay still even when she’s in control. His hands slide over her body, mapping out her stomach and the curve of her ass and the twin swells of her breasts. Wanda’s rhythm is careful and controlled until he flicks one of her nipples with his cybernetic thumb. She whimpers, leaning back to change the angle and give herself less leverage to move.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky says. 

His breathing picks up as hers does and the quiet hut fills with the sounds of their lovemaking. Wanda lets out gasping moans, increasing in volume when he plants his hands on her hips and holds her still to thrust into her repeatedly from below. 

“James,” she breathes. “Please.”

 _Better than any dream_ , he thinks. 

One of her hands is pressed to his ribs, spreading warmth all along his soulmark, but he grabs the other and guides it between them. He could touch her all by himself, but he loves seeing her do it, watching her explore her body and ratchet up the pleasure he gives her. She frames her clit with her middle and index fingers, keeping rhythm with his relentless strokes, one, two, three, and then she’s coming again.

Her body jerks on top of him, her pussy pulses like the sweetest vise, and Bucky groans, planting his hand firmly on her hip to keep her steady. He goes still beneath her, guiding her through her aftershocks slowly and then bringing her down hard onto his cock until he follows her over the edge.

More sweat cools on his skin and Wanda is still in his arms, slumped over with her face tucked into his neck. He rubs her back with his right hand, twisting her hair between his fingers with a lazy smile.

She must feel it, or maybe she can hear the quiet in his head, because she smiles against his neck too. “Do not get cocky. This will not happen every time you wake me in the middle of the night.”

Bucky laughs at that, the mark on his skin flaring. The universe has taken so many things from him. He will never get to hold Becca’s hand again, or forget the faces that haunt him on his bad nights, or step foot in Brooklyn ever again.

But the universe has given him things, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my soul, y'all. <3


End file.
